


Ninjago x Depressed Male reader

by Sunni_Side



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Male Slash, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Harassment, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: Ninjago/Depressed Male ReaderThe reader is the master of glassTags will be updated as the story goes on1/2/21 [REQUESTS STILL OPEN]
Relationships: Acronix/Reader, Cole (Ninjago)/Reader, Jacob Pevsner/Reader, Jay Walker/Reader, Morro (Ninjago)/Reader, Nadakhan/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Everyone loves cake [Cole]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // self-harm, suicide attempt warning!
> 
> Summary: You're sad, it's clear to everyone that you are. What they don't know is HOW sad you are. The master of glass hides away in his room and decides his team doesn't need him

_**It's been a few days since he had told the Ninja how he felt, they didn't care. At least he thought they didn't. They seemed completely unfazed by what (y/n) said, about wanting to die so badly. They all just walked past him, but Wu had reassured him that they do care. All of them do, but they just don't know how to help with it. He just nodded but felt as though they didn't need him** _

_**It feels as though your heart is slowly fading, the voices are getting louder. Time to do the same old thing, it's what you always do when you can hear THOSE thoughts. (Y/n) closed his door and settled down on his bed. Rolling up his sleeves and looking down his arms that were covered in cuts and scars from his own glass shards, letting out a quiet sigh, Staring at the ceiling fan, then slowly turning his head to the rope that laid on his floor... It's time. He thought. Sitting up he grabbed the rope, tied it around the fan, then made it into a noose. The master of glass, dying from suicide... Lovely. Closing his eyes and hoping to never be hurt by anyone again. Stepped off his bed.** _

_**It felt as if I was falling** _

_**down...** _

_**down...** _

_**Into seemingly nothing. I just kept falling, but that's okay.** _   
_**I felt a sharp sting.** _   
_**But that's okay...** _   
_**It's okay...** _   
_**...** _

_**...** _

_**. . .** _

_**Why did that happen?...** _   
_**...** _   
_**Is this death?** _   
_**Is this what it feels like?...** _   
_**To be dead?** _

_**. . .** _   
_**Am I dead?...** _

_**I wish I were...** _

_**I wish I could just be forgotten** _   
_**From this world** _

_**Any world.** _

_**No one would notice... Right?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**. . .** _

_**It's quiet.** _   
_**That's okay...** _   
_**I like it when it's quiet.** _   
_**When I can't hear anything.** _   
_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Why was I born?...** _   
_**I see no meaning in life.** _   
_**You become something,** _   
_**Or nothing.** _   
_**...** _

_**Or is this a dream?.** _   
_**A nightmare?** _

_**Help...** _

**~Dinner time~**

Zane and Misako had made supper. Soup with rice. The team had gathered around the table. Except Misako had work to do and Nya had offered to help her with it. But everything still seemed normal, the guys waiting to be given their plates, everything was just the way it usually was when they're not on missions, all sharing stories, telling jokes, laughing. Until the robot spoke up "Has anyone seen (y/n)? His food is getting cold, I'd hate for him to go to bed with an empty stomach" Zane said, while everyone else looked at the empty seat that (y/n) usually sat in. Sharing looks of confusion, "does anyone want to bring him his plate? He just might be too tired to come into the dining room" Garmadon looked back at the Ninja  
"I will I guess" Kai stood up and grabbed the other's plate. Exiting the dining area and entering the hall, the master of fire calmly made his way to (y/n)'s room. "Hey, I brought you some food" Kai knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked again. "Your food is getting cold" He rolled his eyes then turned the knob.

Kai's eyes widened with horror. Dropping the plate as he ran into the room "(y/n)! Don't be gone! No no no! It's okay! We'll get you down!"

"What's with the-" Gasps from the team as Cole went to grab a knife from the kitchen, soon returning "Kai you got him?" He asked. The fire Ninja nodded as Cole cut the rope. (Y/n)'s unconscious body fell into Kai's arms. Quickly the two ran to Misako's room. Cole swung the door open, panicking as he tried to get words out. Nya sat with her, covering her mouth seeing the limp body of (y/n) in Kai's arms. "Lay him down on the bed," Misako said, Kai did as told then left the room, but Cole stayed.

"Is he... Going to be okay?" Cole asked, gently holding (y/n)'s seemingly lifeless hand. His eyes trailing down his arm, seeing all the deep cuts

"Hopefully..." Misako let out a worried sigh, grabbing a box.

~Next day~

He was alive, thankfully. Cole sat down beside the bed, wondering when he'll wake up. Then, he got an idea, everybody (probably not everyone) loves cake! And he remembers how much (y/n) loved it. So he decided to make something special for him hopefully before he wakes up.  
Time to get his bake on!

Almost two hours later, Cole walked down the hall back to the room, a cake in hand. Probably not the prettiest, but it had a charming homemade touch. When he walked into the room a huge smile formed on Cole's face "you're awake! (y/n) do you know how worried we were?" Cole set the cake down on the dresser holding onto the other's hand.  
"O-oh... sorry..." (Y/n) looked down, Cole shook his head "Don't be. By all means, WE should be the ones apologizing... We're sorry... I'm sorry... I wish I saw it sooner..." Cole sighed, he was happy he was awake "I uh, made you this..." He grabbed the cake, showing it to (y/n)

_**"We are sorry (y/n)"** _   
_**"You are family, we all love you"** _

(Y/n) looked at it, a little in disbelief... Did he make this? For... Him? He didn't know what to say. But just let out a quiet "thank you..." Shyly looking up at Cole, a rare small smile appearing on his face.

"If you need anyone... Remember... You can always talk to me... I will always and forever, be here for you..." Cole placed a hand on the other's soft cheek, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead "I want to help you (y/n), I promise, I will do anything I can... I love you. So, so much... If I lost you-..."

"Thank you, Cole. I love you too..." (Y/n) shushed him, returning the kiss onto the other's cheek.


	2. Why would you? [Morro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning!

I don't want to be here

It hurts

I can't handle it

It's too much

Please kill me

I'm in pain

No one understands

They say I'm in the way

They never cared 

The words filled y/n's mind as he sat alone in his room, it was quiet, but his mind kept screaming and yelling at him to end this suffering. It was all too much and he didn't know what to do. The ninja were out on a mission, all the old people were asleep, Nya was who knows where. They were always to busy to notice the devil, slowly killing him, day by day, all too busy, non stopped to ask about the glass bits stuck in his skin. They never noticed, they never saw the pain he had to go through just to protect them, they don't care. No one does

Feeling forgotten, shattered and distraught.

His thinking became clear as he knew exactly what to do next. Instinctively, he slowly stood up, not feeling the pain in his body anymore. He summoned a long glass shard and knew exactly what to do. Letting himself give in, as his whole world fell into the void. 

*Morning*

The ninja were back from a mission. All huddled up in the dining area waiting for breakfast. Zane put on his apron and began making pancakes, bacon and eggs... your favourite. Wu, Garmadon and Misako yawned as they greeted the ninja and took their seats. 

Then they all started enjoying their breakfast...

As they all laughed and shared stories...

Happy and smiling...

"Did (y/n) return with you?" Wu asked as he poured tea, setting the kettle aside "I see he isn't with us" 

Jay shrugged taking a bite of his bacon "Who cares where he is, he didn't come with us anyway" 

"Oh?" Misako looked concerned "Eh, he probably was too scared to deal with spooOky skeletons, Ha! He probably stayed" Jay said jokingly. Wu and Garmadon shared Misako's look of concern, silently asking each other if (y/n) was alright.

"Go check on him Cole" Garmadon looked at the earth ninja

"What? Why me? Jay is the one who's making fun of him!" Cole blinked, pointing at the master of lightning 

Jay scoffed "I'm not making fun of him!"

"Enough! " Wu angrily stood up, his fist hitting the table as he glared at the two arguing men "Jay! That is no way to talk about your teammates! Cole! You shall do what your sensei tells you to!"

Jay was about to argue, but instead just shut up, Cole quickly apologized to his sensei and walked out of the dining area. His room looks much more further... At the very end of the hallway. The earth ninja took a deep breath and made his way to (y/n)'s room. He was about to knock until he heard... Sobbing... And another voice.

"Why... (y/n) why..."

"I-I don't know... I don't know..."

"Shhh... Stop crying... I'm here... It's alright..."

"W-why is it still there..."

"Don't look..."

Cole slowly opened the door and what he saw, terrified him. There, on the floor. (y/n)'s a dead body. On the bed, sat two transparent, green glowing figures. Of Morro and (y/n)

Morro had his arms around him, rocking the other gently, (y/n) was hugging him tightly as he sobbed into Morro's shoulder. Both not even noticing who had just walked in. Staring at them, speechless. Until the blue ninja appeared behind Cole "What the fuck?!" Jay gasped covering his mouth seeing the dead body and the two ghosts

Morro's head shot up looking at the doorway, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. Turning his head back and softly whispering something to the other before he stood up and appeared in front of them, his arms crossed and his frowned deepened seeing the others make their way to the room. 

"Leave him alone... You assholes" He growled 

"What?! What did we ever do to him?" Jay barked back

"It's not about what you did, it's about what you didn't do... You never saw the pain he was carrying! All you ever did was ignore him! Ignored the signs! Look what you assholes did to him! YOU all did this! Even YOU old man!" Morro pointed at Wu "You're supposed to teach your students how to overcome their fears! You're supposed to love them! But no! You were to busy with your "family"! You never treated (y/n) like that! You didn't see him! You're all fucking blind!"

Morro turned back around, picked up (y/n)

"M-" Lloyd reached out but, Wu grabbed his arm "Uncle?" He turned around. Only to see Wu looking at the ground, shaking his head as a few tears fell onto the floor, when Lloyd turned back around, saddens lurked at the back of his mind, seeing the empty room. (y/n)'s body remained limp... 

Morro had him in his arms... The quiet sobbing male held onto him, as they finally made it to (Y/n)'s old house. Calmly, Morro laid him on the bed and sat next to him. Gently rubbing his arm, as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead 

"You're safe now... It's alright... No one can ever hurt you... I swear on it"


	3. I see your pain [Jacob]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //There's a bit of Neuro x male reader in here, so should I call it Jacob x male reader?? Eh hope ur up for a three-way lmao
> 
> oh yeah btw, blood warning, or whatever

(Y/N) kept his head down, leaning against the wall and praying no one sees him. All the other elemental masters gathered around near the ninja, (y/n) agreed to help the ninja fight of Chen's army, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to help much, he felt too weak to fight... He couldn't keep going...

"How are you holding up, (l/n)?" 

He slowly raised his head to see Neuro, -of course, he was the only one who knew how you felt inside, he accidentally read your mind when you two were fighting, and of course, he used this against you, and he won... But as the tournament went on, the master of mind realized he deeply regretted it, then when everyone left the island, he apologized, and you two became friends.- (y/n) just shrugged his shoulders, looking at Neuro eye to eye, 

his once (e/c) eyes had faded to grey, along with dark eye bags that had formed, they were always there, but the stress Chen's guards had put you through made them darker and more noticeable. The guards made you unable to sleep and you ate less, they treated you like trash, 

of course, that's how they treated everyone, but they made you do more work, forced you to clean the floors, the cells and sometimes told you to help Jacob feed Clouse's snake, called you so many names...

Worthless 

Useless

Pathetic 

Filthy

Garbage 

Rat...

Sometimes they even pushed you around. (y/n) absolutely hated the time he spent working in that factory, which made Neuro feel even worse when (y/n) thought about it, but he was trying everything in his power to help you. 

**Neuro's pov**

"S... Stop reading my mind Nerdo... You're giving me a headache.." (y/n) said, slightly wobbling as he stepped away from the wall. I nod and help him get to a seat and give him some space, but... He's thinking about it again... It makes me really wonder if it was my fault his condition got worse. I used his weakness against him and they forced this poor boy over the edge of despair 

I want to heal him as much as I can... I couldn't risk (y/n) to get hurt, he was too weak to fight.

Then a spark hits me. The little blind man, Jacob, from what I read in (y/n)'s mind, he has come fairly close with the master of sound. The small man had made him feel a bit better when the guards told him to help feed that giant snake. He made him laugh a bit, smile and sometimes even blush during the time they spent, well, all those times happened when it was asleep-... "Jacob? May I speak with you?"

I grab the blind man's arm pulling him aside "May I request that you stay behind and keep the master of glass company? He is in no condition to fight at the moment... and you're his next closest friend... I don't want to leave him alone, I'm too afraid he'll do something to hurt himself..." 

He right away nodded "Of course I will, my powers probably won't do us any good on this mission anyway... I mean unless you guys were planning on using me as bait" Jacob softly chuckled at his own joke, I also allowed a small laugh to escape my lips "But uh, yeah, I'll keep him company here, I'd love to spend time with him" a small blush appeared on his cheeks 

I slightly smile and nodded "Keep him safe..."

**~No one's pov~**

Everyone but Wu, Nya Misako, Jacob and (Y/N) stayed behind. Nya told Jacob and (y/n) that they could stay in the apartment room looking area. The two just sat on the couch in silence, Jacob, thinking if he should say anything and (y/n), he was just too tired to say anything... His mind kept him awake though, the filthy words raced in his mind, he was in his own little prison, until he felt the other's fingers slightly brush against his hand. "Hey... Uhh, (Y/N)? Can I ask you something?..." Jacob turned his head towards (y/n) "uh, sure... Go ahead" He nodded 

"Why... Why are you sad?..." 

"..." 

"You don't have to answer (y/n)...."

"No, no... I'll tell you later..." He stood up "I'm... Going to go take a bath..."

"Uhh... Okay"

The master of glass nodded and slowly made his way to the washroom, grabbing a towel on his way there.

**~In the bathroom~**

(Y/n) sighed closing the door, he threw his towel onto the sink counter and turned on the tap filling the tub with warm water. Then began to take off his clothes, once his clothes were off he waited for a few seconds until he found the tub to be full enough and turned the water off. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he slowly sank in, letting the warm water explore his skin. Allowing his mind to drift away as he relaxed in the small pool.

Thoughts went elsewhere.

Mind went blank.

His breathing became slower,

But he, himself didn't feel calm...

But his actions weren't his own, he felt he couldn't control himself. He wasn't doing anything, but his hands themselves summoned a long glass shard.

No, No, No... (Y/N) screamed even though nothing came out, begging and pleading that they wouldn't do this, but they didn't listen.

The glass shard began to make a long cut on his arms, his eyes watched in horror, even though they looked completely relaxed, watching the dark crimson substance drip down his arms and stain the water red. But only then, after a few minutes of quietly watching the wine red blood did he realize how...

Beautiful it was... 

Maybe he should... 

do this...

m....more often...

(y/n) felt a bit light-headed... but that didn't matter... he was tired, he wanted to sleep... so the master of glass slowly closed his eyes, breathing more slowly. As he was greeted with darkness as he drifted off to sleep, letting the blood dance with the water.

***Jacob's POV***

How long was he in there for now?... almost an hour now? I hope he's alright, all I heard was him turning on and off the water. I wonder if I should check on him, he won't mind, right? I won't be able to see him, I'm blind for god's sake... Okay, here goes nothing.

**~No one's POV~**

Jacob slowly sat up and carefully made his way to the washroom, being careful he didn't bump into anything, he wish he had his guitar, but that was destroyed when he fought Skylor in the tournament, so all he had now was his sense of hearing, but it was fairly quiet, so that kind of sucked for Jacob. But eventually, he found the knob for the bathroom.

The blind man slowly knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, but it was still quiet.

"(Y/n)?... Are... Uh, are you okay in there?..." Still no answer. 'Screw it...' Jacob thought to himself, it was too quiet, (y/n) wasn't answering and he was worried as hell! The short man took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door "y-y/n?... Are you alright in here?" Jacob stepped in, walking over to the tub "Y-Y/n... are y-..." then he just immediately shut himself up as he stood, completely frozen.

***Jacob's POV***

"Y/N! H-holy shit" I couldn't hear him breathing, but I heard the little drips coming from his arm and down to the floor as his left arm hung limply over the edge "Y/N?! P-please say something!.." I put my hands on his shoulders, my heart raced as I couldn't feel his breathing "Crap Crap Crap-..." I panicked as I quickly picked him up out of the tub, not caring if my jacket got wet... or if he wasn't wearing anything. But I carefully placed him down on the floor for a second so I could wrap the towel around him before picking (y/n) up again, then I rushed out of the bathroom with him in my arms.

I put him down on the bed in the guest room "D-don't worry, y/n... I-imma go get help" I turned around to go get Wu and Nya.

**~Two hours later~**

y/n's eyes slowly opened blinking a few times to wake up from the darkness... 

"M-my arms hurt..." y/n mumbled as his eyes fully opened. Only to be greeted with a worried looking Jacob and Neuro and a few other people he forgot the names of. "I bet they do.." Neuro sighed looking at the bandages on his arms "W.. we were so worried about you" Jacob said standing out of his seat to stand closer to y/n, taking off his glasses to show the worry in his pale eyes 

"Are you okay y/n?... When the rest of us got back we found Jacob, Wu, Misako and Nya in here huddled around you... And when I stepped in, y-your... Arms..." Neuro looked like he was about to cry "We... Thought you..." He wiped his eyes "H-heh... You should have seen Jacob... H-he was crying the whole time... He thought you weren't gonna wake up..." Neuro softly chuckled as Jacob's face turned a shade of red. "Haha... Yeah, I guess I was... But for real... I... I thought you... Y'know..." The master of sound turned his head down

"Jacob..." Y/n's dry voice softly spoke as he slowly raised his arm, not caring how much it hurt, to caress the blind man's cheek

"I'll get you some water..." Neuro said going out of the room, Y/n slowly nodded then he left the two alone together "I'm so sorry Jacob... I don't know what got into me..."

The blind man shook his head "D-don't apologize! Y/n, please... I don't ever want you to hurt yourself, I love you" he blushed as he gently held his hand, softly rubbing (y/n)'s palm with his thumb. "I love you too Jacob..." 

"I honestly don't know what I'd do if you died... There's a lot of people who would be heartbroken"

"I know..."

_"And we are all here for you... Remember that... Please..."_


	4. Nadakhan [Special treasure]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Name-calling, harassment, sexual assault and suicide attempt warning!
> 
> Summary: The master of glass has been captured and is a slave to the Djinn, the crew calls him names, and he had been trying so hard to end everything. This night, his attempt almost works, but he's saved by Nadakhan. The djinn makes a promise

(y/n) was working on cleaning the main deck with Clancee, scrubbing the wood planks with a towel. Adjusting the collar around his neck  
"Property of the captain" It read. When he was captured, Nadakhan put this on him and said he was too handsome to be left collecting dust in the prison cell, and someone as handsome as him belonged to him.

Scrubbing the deck, a blank stare in his eyes. Silently, wishing he was back home... Alone... And tucked away in his bedroom. Sighing as he put the towel back in the bucket, standing up to go scrub somewhere else. But before he could take a step, he was shoved down, spilling the water everywhere

"Look what you did, rat" One of the pirates scoffed. Spitting in front of (y/n) 

"Clean my boots, you got them dirty"

(Y/n) sighed, grabbing the towel and getting to work on the other's boots. "I can't believe what Nadakhan see's in you."   
He ignored him  
"What? Not denying how filthy you are?"  
Still no answer  
"Psh, you're just an ant, waiting to be stepped on"  
Before (y/n) could say he was done, the other stepped on his back, forcing him down on the floor.  
"Remember this, to the captain, you might be something, but to us, you're just an accessory to the captain" 

Then he left, leaving him on the floor. The blank stare not leaving his eyes

"O-oh just ignore him... Hh-he doesn't know how i-important you are t-to Nadakhan..." Clancee helped (y/n) up, brushing off the dirt from the boots off of him. Clancee kindly smiled "y-you mean something t-t-to me, if that makes you feel better.. you're my b-best friend!"   
A small, but a fake, smile appeared on (y/n)'s face as he nodded, picking up the bucket  
"C-come on, let's g-get you a clean shirt..."

Night soon approached, the others are taking their seats on the deck, (y/n) putting the cleaning supplies back in the closet. He and Clancee had finished another part of the ship, now it was time to go to sleep.  
"(L/n) my dear"  
He turned around, face to face with the Djinn, his hook hand caressing the other's cheek. "I was told by Clancee, someone hurt you?"  
The Djinn's charming voice sent a shoved down (y/n)'s spine  
"It... Wasn't anything... You're majesty..." He almost gagged saying the nickname the Djinn had ordered him to call him. Nadakhan gave the shorter man a skeptical look but nodded "If you say so, my dear" then a second later, he disappeared into that cloud. Waving the smoke away, (y/n) shrugged.

Looking down as he walked back to his area. Which was an old treasure room, Nadakhan had his crew clear out a small corner. He considered his "pet" a precious treasure, one that had to be kept safe at night. How thoughtful... Do you think? But whatever... You can't stay mad at him. 

When your village was burning, your father who was the chief of the village.   
Gave you, the master of glass to Nadakhan as an offering to help save his village, declaring peace between the sky pirates and the people of the Lanercoast clan

And it wasn't so bad here, Nadakhan treated him as him the most important treasure. Ever since his wife passed away. He told (y/n) that he was the last treasure he had claimed with her, and he'll never let anything happen to him. 

Protection by the captain was something that had to be earned with obnoxious amounts of respect, but (y/n) got it because he was a "gift" to the Djinn... And the Djinn cherished every gift that he was given more than ones he just got with his crew and unluckily for (y/n) some people despised that he got the captain's respect and protection for free. But there were few who respected him. 

(Y/n) let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling with an empty look... His mind had been broken for a long time, a week after he was welcomed onboard the ones filled with jealousy tied him up in the prisoner's cell, the crew started harassing, abusing, calling him names. Some even dared to touch the property of the captain and (y/n) hated every second of it. He was crying and pleading for them to stop until Clancee was able to get them to stop, he untied him and took him to Nadakhan's room. There the captain was able to make him feel a bit better, by caring for the boy and let him sleep in his bed, which was far comfier than his.

"..." (Y/n) just sighed, sitting up and blankly stared at the floor. How did he make it this far? He hated it here. He hated the ones who harassed him. He hated cleaning this filthy ship. He hated it...

A quiet sigh escaped his lips, this was his breaking point...

He peeked out into the hall, no one. Good. He quietly snuck upstairs and looked to make sure the crew was asleep, yup, everyone asleep. But what he didn't know, the Djinn watched from above.

(Y/n) quietly snuck past the sleeping crew, careful to not step on anyone. Then he made it to the tail of the ship that was way up in the air and surely no one would survive a fall like that, good. Slowly, he climbed up onto the edge. Taking a deep breath to ease his shaking legs and closed his eyes. So this is it. Years with his loving family, and a few years with hate-filled sky pirates... At least some liked him... Clancee... Shank, Flintlocke... Dubloon... Nadakhan...

Hah, funny. Nadakhan is the last on his mind. Sure he'll miss him. But he didn't want to live on a ship where the ones who hate him will just harass him... That was the most traumatizing thing here... He felt so helpless... But... The Djinn made him feel loved...

A deep breath, then...

The wind

...

The stars.

The clouds...

He'll miss looking at these... One of the few things that calmed him...

Man...

He closed his eyes once more, waiting to hit the waters below.

But-

Instead, he felt arms wrap around him then, a puff of smoke clouding his vision and a loud thump as they hit the wood of the Djinn's floor. (Y/N) said nothing, wide-eyed and frightened. Feeling the warmth of the other's body against him, holding him close. Neither said a thing but just lay there on the floor. The Djinn's arms tightened around (y/n) as he quietly spoke

"Just... Just what were you thinking?..." Nadakhan's voice shaken up, mixed with anger and sadness. His beloved (y/n)... Trying to kill himself... It made the djinn want to hold him close and cry  
But the crying would have to wait, he wanted answers

"M... Nadakhan... I-..." (Y/n) breathed heavily, clenching his fists and shut his eyes feeling tears run down. Curling up as he tried to push himself away from the djinn

"(Y/n)..." The djinn slowly got up. Picking up the other without a problem and held him close "I should have seen this coming... I... I'm sorry" was all he could say, placing him onto his bed. Sitting down beside him 

Both stayed quiet, (y/n)'s sniffling the only noise until Nadakhan took a breath and spoke, not looking at the other

"(Y/n)... I care about you... I love you as if you were Dilara... I wish... That you could see that. I know it's hard from where you are. But I do, I want you to know that there are people who care. It may not seem like it, but if you were to pass. There'd be ones who would never recover... Like Clancee... Flintlocke... Dogshank... Dubloon... And there are others..."

He grabbed the other's hand 

"Me... I'd be... I'd never forgiven myself if I let you go... And what kind of captain would I be, hmm?" Nadakhan turned to him

"You'll stay by my side, I will protect you and I will punish those who made you like this... You will be under my full protection... All I ask if you... Tell me when you are upset and I will do anything in my power to help you..."


	5. Set In Stone [Acronix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Alex/SilverninjaFLux   
> "For Acronix, maybe he could rewind time (the wiki page says he can only move time forward, but just hear me out), to go back to a time where the reader didn't off themselves and find that it was pointless to rewind the time since the reader would have done it anyway"
> 
> Summary; Acronix misses his dear (Y/N) and wants to see if there was anything he could've done to stop him from killing himself. Begging his brother to help him rewind time, Crux reluctantly agrees... Knowing the only ending of his brother's lover.

* * *

Acronix sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He missed him, every day, every night, every second of the day he spent wishing (Y/N) was still with him. He'd speed up time just to get the day over quicker. Then he would cry himself to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes Acronix glanced up at the picture of them together... A date they went on to the amusement park. One of the last dates they had. "Good morning... (Y/N)" He quietly mumbled before sitting upright "Your breakfast is ready..." Crux stepped into his room walking over and giving him the plate "Thanks, Krux" he nodded taking the plate, staring at the toast and bacon 

"Acronix... I know it's hard but you can't stay cooped up in your room all-day like an emo teenager" 

"Says who?" Acronix put his plate on the nightstand then threw the blanket over himself. Krux just let out a quiet sigh, but he didn't leave his brother "(Y/N) would want you enjoying the daylight" Krux simply said, placing a hand on Acronix's arm but he just slapped his hand away sitting up "Don't use (Y/N) as an excuse to try to drag me out! I don't want to go anywhere without him! I-I just want him in my arms... I just want to see his face again... I-" Acronix looked down, burying his face in his hands letting out a sigh, his brother looking at him sadly "I just... Wish I could have done something... I wish I was able to... To save him..." Acronix kept his head in his hands, letting quiet sobs escape, Krux bit his lip thinking of what to say 

"I just wish I could-" Acronix cut himself off, finally looking up "Acronix?" The older one asked, questioning the sudden change of attitude

"Of course! How could I forget??? Krux!" He took his brother's shoulders so he was facing him "I've been so blinded by grief I totally forgot!"

Krux was hoping his brother wasn't thinking about- 

"If we go back I can save him!" Oh no...

Krux stared quietly at him not saying anything "Krux!" Acronix shook him 

"Acronix... What happened, happened... You can't change the future..." Krux stated, but his brother didn't like his answer "Why not?! We've done so plenty of times!"

"Acronix..."

"I can have (Y/N) in my arms! I can be happy! Don't you want me to be happy??" Acronix shouted 

Krux just sighed... "Acronix... Not everything we can change... Some things are just... Set in stone"

"But we don't know that we can't save him! We don't know!" But what Acronix didn't know was that what happened was permanent... It was just his time. But Instead of saying "No" Krux reluctantly nodded... Maybe Acronix can save him... Even if there's a very thin chance

It was a familiar timeline, but just very minor differences. That was to be expected. The brothers were in a new time. One where (y/n) was still alive. And Acronix was happy, happy to see his smile, happy to see his love.

But as Krux had stated. Not all things they can change

_"Wait for me my love"_ Was the last thing (Y/N) has heard, followed by a kiss on his forehead.

_**To my love,** _

_**It is not your fault.** _

_**Just know I love you with all my heart.** _

_**Some people just can't go on.** _

_**The world just terrified them** _

_**Please, for your own sanity** _

_**Do not bother bringing me to the hospital.** _

_**As there are already several glass shards in my heart.** _

_**As I warned you from the beginning, my element is to unsteady.** _

_**To fragile and easy to lose control of** _

_**I shattered.** _

_**I may not be awake, but I will be in your life forever, please just know that.** _

_**I will protect you from the heavens.** _

_**Acronix held the limp body of his lover, he held him close as tears streamed down his face. His brother silently watched from the opened door.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	6. Requests!

Hello! Sunni here!

I know there has been slow updates to _all_ my stories, but that's because I've been writing my oc x canon stories

But! I have been working on two other one shots!

Both requested by Silver on AO3

They requested a Nadakhan and Ronin chapter

But I have been wanting to write other's!

So-

Please request a character WITH A SHORT SUMMARY OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN!

And please remember! This is a x Depressed!M!Reader!  
So of course, y/n is depressed (and possibly suicidal)

(Also I'm 99% gay so I'll probably mostly be doing the m/m requests, sorry!)

And as the others have had suicide/attempts (even Nadakhan's had REFERENCED sexual harassment) this is a MATURE piece!  
I'm mainly aiming for a 16+ audience but I can't stop you :/

Here is what I WILL and WON'T write!

WILL;  
Suicide  
Suicide attempt  
Self harm  
Comfort  
Love confession  
(if you want something else feel free to just ask!)

WON'T  
Non-con/Rape  
Bdsm  
Knife play  
Cutting kink  
Slave fic  
Underage

Nsfw RULES!  
You must be 17+ TO REQUEST  
I will ONLY write your request if you have a basic summary of what you'd like to happen BEFORE anything sexual  
I WILL NOT JUST JUMP RIGHT INTO IT

I can write comfort sex and First time sex  
I will NOT write anything forceful

I HAVE A RIGHT TO DENY A REQUEST!

**IF YOU JUST REQUEST A CHARACTER YOU** ** R COMMENT WILL BE DELETED! **


End file.
